Dating and Dapperness: Part Two
by Elizabeth Magenta
Summary: The Warblers are taking part in a Charity Event. Will Blaine take up this opportunity to show the upperclassmen his abilities?


_Hey guys!_

_FINALLY here is the second part of Dating and Dapperness! This fic would likely make more sense if you read "Part One" which can be found in my stories, but it's not essential. _

_Dating and Dapperness is a series of Dalton fics, based on Blaine's and the other Warblers lives before Klaine happened. As this never got explored (and I hope someday it will!) I decided to write this fic :)_

_Thank you to HPfanGleekForLife for being my beta (again! I love you :D)_

_-GoldAtTheEndOfTheKlainebow_

_ENJOY 3_

* * *

><p><span>DATING AND DAPPERNESS<span>

_NEW FACES_

"Not to be rude or anything, but when was the last time _you_ got a date, Wes?" Blaine pondered as he tried to hide the obvious smirk on his face, sipping at his diet coke.

"Erm, well.." Wes bit his lip in thought, "a little over…two…three maybe-"

"Two or three what? Years?" Nick mocked, while nudging Jeff who then laughed also. Knowing that Wes wasn't very skilled with his flirting techniques.

"No, months." He said firmly, trying to hide how embarrassed he was.

"Oh, yeah, I remember…that girl, Melanie… I think. From that soirée at the Old Victoria Music Hall?" David said as he tapped his foot, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Melanie Cartwright. Yeah, it didn't end well though. She went off with the lead of the Westerville Town Brass Band. Bradley something..." Wes said shyly as he looked down at his half eaten carrot cake.

"Anyways, that's not important now. I mean, look at Thad he's finally got a date, after all this time-" Wes realized he needed to stop rambling, but then Nick injected.

"Wes, please, he last had a date like 2 weeks ago…" he smirked.

"Whoa, guys. There isn't a need to be mean. Wes spends most of his free time sorting out set lists and organizing rehearsal schedules. It isn't an easy job, you know. It's not his fault he doesn't get out much."

Wes then mouthed a silent "thank you" to his best friend.

"Alright guys? I heard David shouting something about rehearsal schedules?" questioned Thad as he walked towards the Warblers after seeing off his new date.

"Y-yeah we just had a bit of an argument" stammered Wes before taking another bite of his cake.

"We don't need to change the rehearsal schedule do we? I just arranged another date. I don't want to go ahead and cancel it." Thad complained as he sat down next to Blaine at the table.

"No, we don't, Thad." sighed David, rolling his eyes at the confused boy.

"Anyway, it's coming to around 5. We need to get back to Dalton if we are going to eat this evening." Thad said, looking at his watch.

* * *

><p>"What? Mushroom ravioli again!" Nick looked in horror at the grey sludge that was put on his plate.<p>

"Stop complaining! Saturday is vegetarian. We can always get a pizza later." Blaine reassured Nick as they made their way to one of the tables.

They discussed what they would be doing later this week.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday morning, Wes Montgomery received a letter from the mayor of Westerville, inviting him and the Warbler's to the annual Ohio Performing Arts Charity Event.<p>

This event was where high schools in Ohio would all take part in a competition, competing against one another in a number of categories. All they had to do was confirm their entry and make a deposit of $70, $5 for each competitor.

Wes made his way to the North Wing common room, holding the letter in his hand. They had taken part in this competition before many times, but they had never won.

_What were they doing wrong?_

He knew he shouldn't worry about it too much, I mean this is a charity event. Not nationals.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, guess what? We have an invitation to perform at the arts festival!" Wes called as he came into the room.<p>

"The same one we go to, like every single year, but never win?" complained Dominic looking up from his Blackberry.

David sighed. "Yes. It is the same festival that we go to every single year. Dominic, really! Where is your enthusiasm? Show choir is not just about winning! It's about coming together as a team and having fun."

Jeff snickered in the corner, "Dude, the last part you said sounded kinda wrong."

David looked around to Wes who was also laughing. "Okay, guys I didn't mean it like that!" He put his hand to his forehead. "Jeff, anything people say, you always think it's some sort of euphemism or innuendo…"

"Yes, well, let's get starting on rehearsals! Tomorrow after classes, we will begin working on what songs we will perform and what choreography we will use." Wes interrupted David's rant at Jeff with a bang of his gavel, causing most of the boys in the room to jump.

"Sounds good to me, Montgomery" Thad nodded at Wes, who was now sitting behind a desk filing through some sheet music.

* * *

><p>The meeting the next day went as planned. Wes, Thad and David had decided on the songs that they would be performing.<p>

"Right, so we'll do a mash-up of The Black Eyed Peas' "I Gotta Feeling" and Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". We will be holding solo auditions, everyone is welcome to attend. The auditions will take place after today's rehearsal." Wes finished his speech with a bang of his gavel.

The warblers were discussing with one another about what songs they would sing for the audition. This was the first time that the Warblers had all been invited for an audition; it was time for a new face in the picture.

"I was thinking that I would sing "Someone Like You" by Adele…"

"Really? Good choice! I was thinking, "When We Collide" by Biffy Clyro, covered by Matt Cardle..."

Blaine Anderson had decided on his song choice. He had learnt the song a while ago on guitar. He really hoped that he could become that "new face" that they were looking for.

He had been at Dalton for almost over a year now. He had tried to keep out of the way most of the time from the other boys at Dalton. He was used to it, his dad had wanted nothing to do with him since he came out. His mother passed away shortly after he was born, he barely knew her but he still felt the loss of her in his life.

The loss that he felt would help his audition be more realistic and more powerful compared to the others.

* * *

><p>The Warblers who had decided to audition stayed in the back room while each of them came one by one as they were called.<p>

It was now Blaine's turn to audition. He brought his Washburn acoustic guitar into the common room through the broad chestnut coloured door.

"Blaine Anderson. The floor is yours."

Blaine grabbed a stool and placed it in the middle of the common room. He swiftly put the guitar strap over his shoulders and sat on the stool.

The first few beats were heard as Blaine began to play the gentle tune.

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So, how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us?_

The strums of the guitar quickened as the chorus arose.

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

The strums slowed down as Blaine continued the song.

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

_My California King_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

_My California king…_

The music faded, followed by applause from the upper-classmen.

"We'll get back to you. Thank you for auditioning." Thad smiled towards the curly haired boy as he picked up his guitar and left the room through the opposite door he had entered. "That's the last of the auditions. Let's go grab a cappuccino, and settle the decision."

Thad, David and Wes packed up their notes and made their way to The Lima Bean. The decision would be announced the next day before classes.

* * *

><p>The auditionees had all gathered in the East Wing common room, where the result would be revealed.<p>

Each one nervously waiting.

"We have come to our decision. Blaine Anderson, you will be performing the solo at the festival. Rehearsals will take place immediately." David stood up from the armchair, directing his speech towards the surprised boy.

Blaine Anderson remained speechless. This was fairly unexpected.

He couldn't believe that they had chosen him. He was just a normal guy – nothing special. He greatly appreciated that they had chosen him as the "new face" of the Warblers.

"Th-thank you." Blaine stuttered nervously, he couldn't help but grin widely. He was so honoured. The Warblers rehearsals always seemed to have a formal atmosphere and he never felt that he would become such a large part of the group.

"Well, we require you practice this solo not only in rehearsals but also in your free time after classes. Are you willing to show that kind of commitment?"

"Absolutely! This is such an honour, really." Blaine confirmed as he shook Thad's hand and received the sheet music.

"Ok boys, off to class. We'll see you all later in rehearsal." David looked around the room as he sent the students off.

Blaine Anderson thought about how he would prepare for this solo. He would definitely need to manage his time wisely. Balancing time between classwork, homework and now working on the mash-up for the festival.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals ran smoothly. Blaine was able to re-schedule around his extra-curricular classes, and tutoring to make sure that he was capable of doing the solo justice.<p>

The warblers arrived at the Pearson Dramatic Arts Academy a month later. The competition would be taking place in only a few hours.

Wes gathered the Warblers, "Right guys, this is it. Even though it is a charity event, and all for fun, we still need to put everything we have into it."

"Well, we have a few hours, so may as well go over it a few more times and relax for a while" suggested Nick.

"Nick, I think Blaine, here, will need to relax his voice for a while, there are some killer high notes in the mash-up. However, we can practice the choreography and where the cuts are." David explained to Nick, who responded with a nod, acknowledging the situation.

Wes went off to the box office to sign in, before bumping into the Mayor of Westerville, Lord Palfreman.

"Hello, there. So you lads are from Dalton Academy, I suppose?" A tall man with thick grey hair and rounded glasses appeared through a doorway, approaching behind Wes as he signed in.

"Yes, we are. I'm Wesley James Montgomery II, one of the three upperclassmen who run the glee club at Dalton."

"Aah, I see. I am Jonathan Palfreman, the mayor of this humble town of Westerville," He shook Wes' hand, "I'm just on my way to go down to the hall at help set up." Palfreman looked up to the group of boys, "Best luck to you!" he wished the Warblers as he left the room.

* * *

><p>The Warblers gathered their belongings and made their way to the green room, prepping for their performance.<p>

"Maybe we should go over the number a few more times?" Dominic suggested, looking up from his blackberry.

"That sounds like a good idea, but Blaine needs to rest his voice until the actual performance. Right, Blaine?" David replied, nudging Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine mimicked zipping his mouth, followed by a few laughs from the other boys.

"Yeah, well we know the lyrics, and where the cuts are. So, let's just do a few warm-ups." Wes said firmly, indicating Jeff to play the exercises on the piano that conveniently happened to be in the room next to the dressing table.

Jeff nodded, and sat down at the piano. They had just over an hour until show time.

* * *

><p>"I gladly introduce to you, the Warblers from Dalton Academy!" Palfreman's voice was heard in front of the curtain as the students did last minute warm up exercises in the wings.<p>

"You'll be brilliant, Blaine." David patted Blaine on the shoulder as he made his way onto the stage behind the curtain.

The music began to play as Blaine took his last few deep breaths before the curtain rose.

The warblers began to hum and sway in time to the beat.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Blaine came on to the stage singing over the others as they repeated the humming

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up_

_I got my money, let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it like oh my God_

_Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

_Yeah __we'll __dance __on __tabletops_

_And __we'll __take __too __many __shots_

_Think __we'll __kiss __and __forget_

_Yeah __tonight's __gonna __be __a __good __night_

_Yeah __we'll __max __our __credit __cards_

_And __get __kicked __out __of __the __bar_

_So __we'll __hit __the __boulevard_

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and go out and just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go_

_Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_

_Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

_And try to connect the dots_

_Don't know what I would tell my boss_

_Think the city will tow my car_

_Chandelier on the floor_

_and then..._

The music paused as the warblers began to repeat:

_I __gotta __feeling __that __tonight's __gonna __be __a __good __night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

And gradually began to hum louder and joined in with the finale with Blaine with the beat backing them up.

_Fill up my cup, Mozoltov_

_Look at her dancing, just take it off_

_Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down_

_Let's __burn __the __roof, __and __then __we'll __do __it __again_

_This __Friday __night_

_D__o __it __all __again_

_Do __it __all __again_

_This __Friday __night_

_Do __it __all __again_

_Do __it __all __again_

_This __Friday __night_

The music faded out swiftly as the Warblers cheered and waved their way off of the stage.

* * *

><p>"Phew! That went a lot better than I anticipated!" Blaine practically collapsed onto the floor as he got back to the Green Room.<p>

"I told you, you'd do well!"

"Congrats, man, you were awesome."

The same small brunette from the speed dating peers round the door frame to find Blaine Anderson lying on the floor face-down with a goofy smile on his face. The other Warblers laughing and taking pictures on their phones.

"Do you mind moving out of the way! I need to see my boyfriend!"

The boys snapped their heads up to see a girl coming into their dressing room.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Nick questioned the girl as she came further into the room, stepping over Blaine in the middle of the floor.

"Does it really matter? I'm here seeing Thaddeus. Please excuse me..." the girl shoved Jeff and Nick out of the way to get to Thad, sitting in an armchair reading.

The girl sat on the arm of the chair, and kissed him on the head, "Hey, you were brilliant out there."

"M-Melanie...?" Wes stammered, staring in disbelief at the girl who had just barged into the room.

"Erm, yeah?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Wes lowered his head as he nervously asked her.

"Yeah, you're Wesley Montgomery...the guy I went out with like four months ago..."

"Wes, I'm s-sorry, I didn't know you went out with her." Thad interrupted, standing up from the chair. "If I had known, I-I..."

Thad clearly knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART TWO<strong>

_Will be continued, (obviously!)_

_Reviews help make the updates faster...and Warblers be able to pay for repairing their furniture :D_

_ADIEU!_


End file.
